A strange game
by Lechurro528
Summary: At the world meeting, a strange man comes to "visit", Hes interested in a game. He splits the countries up into partnerships. Although his plans wont be very successful, since only 20 of the countries actually showed up to the meeting. (the rest slacked off) He will have to make do with the countries hes already got. (May have: Spamano, Gerita, RusPrus, FranAnda, UsUk and Etc..)
1. A strange game

_(Oh By the way this is not Saw, as some would think -.-) (:D anyway, enjoy)_

**_DISCLAIMER: i do not own hetalia, nor its characters or content._**

_World meeting 2012_

"And that my friends are why I am the hero!" America stood on the table and raised his arms, only to look down on a bunch of sleepy faces. America slowly got off the table "well that was a waste of time…" America said gloomily.

A strange man entered the room. He stood on a chair. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" He hissed and everyone snapped awake and they all stared at him. He spoke again "you all are always fighting with each other… And this year we decided we are going to do something fun!" his voice was sharp and painful to listen to. It sounded as though a tire was crushing glass to the pavement. Whoever this man was, He was making everyone uncomfortable. "Listen!" he hissed again "this is the first round!"

"Um what are you talking about…?" America asked confused, but then again he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"I want to play a game" he said in a raspy voice.

"What kind of game?" someone blurted out.

"Trust me… it will be fun. Anyway, first we need to find out who your partners are" He laughed, a laugh that sounded like glass in a blender. He pulled out a hat and set it on the table to pass around. "There are only twenty of you? Well what a shame they won't get to play…" he laughed and waited for them to pick a number out of the hat. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

America was the first to answer, "a lot of people slack out on these things…" out of curiosity he also asked, "Yo, bro, what are these numbers for anyway" America looked at the number on the paper.

"It's how I figure out your partners…" he explained. After everyone had chosen a slip of paper he picked up the hat and pulled out a handful of paper slips that no one had chosen. "Who has 16, 17, 20, 6, 8, and 9?" He asked as a couple of countries raised their hands. He walked over to them and switched their numbers with a different one. He walked back to the chair he was standing on. He pulled out a note book. "If I say the number that's the one on your paper… Please raise your hand…" he said as he pulled out a silver pen. "One" he said and watched as two countries raised their hands. By the time he got done, his list on his paper looked a lot like this:

Germany and Italy

Japan and Greece

Spain and S. Italy

Canada and France

Prussia and Russia

America and Britain

Latvia and Sea land

Norway and Denmark

Finland and Sweden

Poland and Lithuania

The man looked at the list of countries. They were all in nice little pairs. He laughed. "I will now set this on the table. Please come see who your partner is…" He chuckled again. His laugh made the countries want to cower, except for Russia. It made Russia smile. The man set the list down. The first one to grab it was Germany. He sighed.

"Ohohohon~! Looks like you're with Feli~" France mocked him. He grabbed the list from him. "I'm with Mattie?" France asked himself. He had always thought Canada was pretty sexy. And he would have matt all to himself. "Ohohohnonh~" France laughed out loud. Prussia took the list and saw why France had been laughing pervertedly.

"Kesesese, poor Matt" he said until he found his own name. Then he said "poor me…"

"Do you not like as much Russia in your wine as much as Russia likes Prussia in his vodka?" France asked then chuckled to himself.

"Shut up…" Prussia said even though he didn't get it. He guessed it was some sort of a dirty joke. Prussia glared anyway.

Russia walked over and took the list. He smiled as a purple aura started to form around him. Starting from his head and reaching his toes. Then it just disappeared.

"Ohohon~" France managed to laugh.

"Da, looks like it's me and you" Russia slung his arm around Prussia and smiled. Prussia made a face but didn't move. Spain stood up and took the list. "Si! I'm with Lovi!" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Romano hit his head on the table before getting up and punching Spain in the stomach. "It's Lovino..." he warned and took the list to check. "Oh... you weren't joking…"

Canada slowly entered the room, or at least that's what the countries thought, even though he had been in the room the whole time. As soon as France noticed him he walked over to Canada and placed his arm around Canada's shoulder. "You're with me~" France said calmly. He slowly moved his hands down Canada's back. Before he could go any Lower Canada spoke up. "I know I was there…." Canada's sweet accent made France blush lightly. His hand now rested on Canada's waist.

"Yo! Who's my partner?!" America boomed, coming in between France and Canada. He snatched the paper from Romano and looked at it. "Artie? I'm with him?!" America looked seriously disturbed. But he pretended to lighten up when Britain glared at him. "Heh… Yay…?" he said with false excitement.

"I would rike to see who my partner is…" Japan said asking for the paper. America handed him the paper. Japan looked it over... "I'm with Greece?" He asked himself. He didn't really care, as long as he didn't get France... Japan set the paper down and looked at Greece who was sound asleep. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to Greece.

Sea land skipped over to the table where paper was laying. He picked up the paper, slicing his finger on the edge of it. He ignored the light stinging coming from his pointer finger and looked at the list. His eyes scrolled down until he found his name. It was right next to Latvia's. He almost shouted out with excitement.

Then Poland came over and snatched it away "give it to me!" he hissed. He looked at it. "Yay! I'm like with Levi!" Sweden saw what Poland had done; he didn't like bullying, especially if it was his adopted child. "Hey... give me that paper…" Sweden said in his deep voice. Poland immediately handed him the paper. Sweden's eyes scanned it until he found his name. He smiled. He was with Finland.

Denmark walked over to Sweden. "Who am I with?" He asked.

"Norway" Sweden replied.

"Alright! I get Norge! I mean… I get to be with Norge…" Denmark said excitedly. Norway slammed a book down on his head.

"Please shut up for the benefit of both of us…" Norway said. He couldn't believe he was with Denmark. Not that he wanted to be. He sighed... It was better than being with France or Russia.

Greece finally woke up and Japan explained everything to him. He nodded and went back to sleep.

Latvia walked over to Sea land. "So... it looks like we are partners…"Latvia said shyly.

"Eyup!" Sea land winked. He just wanted to hug Latvia.

"Levi, we are like partners!" Poland said happily.

"Yay…" Lithuania said with false gloom, even though his heart was beating faster, he might actually enjoy this…

Sweden walked over to Finland. He set an arm around his waist. "Wife…" Sweden's voice was deep and smooth.

"Hm?" Finland asked turning his head to look at Sweden.

"We are partners" Sweden said with a smile. He watched as Finland's face light up, He was now very excited.

_They didn't know about the horror that was to come…_


	2. keys

Sorry for the short chapter. Anyway enjoy. ^^

* * *

The strange man pulled out a small bag. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a bunch of different looking keys. They all had a number dangling from them. He passed them to one person in each partnership. Upon taking the key Britain asked "what the bloody cuss is this?"

"its your room key" The man answered casually.

"Room…? Key?" Britain asked investigating the key. He looked it over and then set it on the table.

"your hotel room key, anyway, lets move on" The man acted as though Britain was really stupid. He then pulled out another hat.

"Asombroso … Where are all these hats coming from?" Spain asked in awe, but no one seemed to hear him. The man walked around with the hat and allowed one person in every partnership to take one. After everyone had one, they read them.

"what are these?" Japan asked.

"well you have to get to know your partners, so you will be spending a day together, doing what ever the paper says" The man explained.

"ugh..." Britain said in disgust. The only ones that seemed to be happy about this arrangement was, France, Denmark, and Russia. Italy seemed to be happy but you couldn't tell if he was just spacing off like usual. Germany looked annoyed. Canada seemed to be… well no one actually knew where he was at the moment. Prussia and Romano seemed to be the most upset. There only people who were just okay with it was Latvia and Sealand.

"loser….!" Everyone turned to see Norway and Denmark arm wrestling. Denmark kept winning, but Norway refused to "lose" so eventually Denmark just let him win. Norway stood up and got all big headed about it. "jeg vinner!" Everyone stared at them for a minute before going back to complaining.

Canada who just barely seemed to enter the room avoided France. But eventually france snuck up on him. France grabbed his hands. "mon amour! I finally found you!" France exclaimed.

Canada looked away. "I was here… .the whole time…."

"then why haven't I seen you until just now?" France asked. Before Canada could answer France asked again. "you have been avoiding me, no?"

"no… I wasn't avoiding you…" This was only half true, Canada was avoiding everyone, but he was avoiding France more.

"menteuse, I will have to do something about your lying.." France teased. Canada got a little scared and tried to back away. He ended up backing into Russia. Russia turned around and looked at Canada.

"беречься" Russia said. Canada didn't understand but before anything else could happen France pulled him away.

"be careful mon amour…" France said. "but no matter what I will always be here to catch you. France smirked.

"I want to be Canadia's hero!" America exclaimed and picked Canada up off his feet. Canada started shaking.

"um… America… please put me down…" Canada asked shaking.

"whatever bro.." America put him down. Canada seemed to just disappear. Everyone looked around confused. Then like coming out of hypmotisim. They all turned to look at the man. As if waiting for his next command.

The man cleared his throat. "after you spend your day together I want you all to meet me at the address on the back of those papers, it's a bar, then after that I will show everyone to their hotel rooms, you may all go now.."

* * *

Mon Amour: My love

беречься: beware

Jeg vinner: i win

menteuse: liar

amsombrose: amazing

^^ there now you dont have to translate


	3. Hiking

Germany sighed as he packed his bag. Italy ran in wearing the shortest shorts Germany had ever seen. Germany gave Italy a weird look and wrapped his jacked around Italy's waist.

"Please... Go put some pants on..." Germany said looking up to Italy. Italy smiled.

"Okay~" Italy ran upstairs and put some pants on. He came back downstairs wearing pants this time. Germany sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

A little while later they were in the car. Germany driving of course. Italy played with the piece of paper Germany got. Germany realized how quiet it had gotten.

"So... hiking huh..." Germany said trying to make small talk.

"Yah!" Italy said with a smile. He was just excited he got to spend the day with Germany.

"Germany..." Italy said his face not as smiley as before.

"Ja?" Germany asked paying attention to the road.

"I've... never been hiking before... So will you help me?" Italy asked him.

"...Ja" Germany sighed secretly happy about all this. But smiling of course, would make him look weak, and he didn't want that.. He especially didn't want Italy to see him smile.

Once they got up to the mountain area, it was nice and sunny. They grabbed their bags and made their way up the mountain. It was pretty flat going up it. So it was pretty easy. At least it was for Germany. Italy however kept slipping. Germany just decided to hold his hand to help him up the mountain. Once they reached the top, which seemed to be completely flat. Germany sat down and pulled out two water bottles. Italy kneeled next to him. Germany handed him a water bottle. Italy took it and drank half of it.

"you know..." Italy started to say.

"was?" Germany asked.

"Well, im just glad we are partners!" Italy said with a huge grin. Germany lightly smiled.

"So that man.. Said to meet at that bar right?" Germany asked changing the subject.

"Yah" Italy said wondering why Germany changed the subject.

"we should probably head back then.." Germany said standing up, and helping italy up as well.

"Germany?" Italy asked.

"Ja, Italy?" Germany turned to look at Italy.

"Would you hold my hand?" Italy asked smiling.

"Ja..." Germany reached out and grabbed italy's hand.

They started walking down to the trail when Italy's leg got stuck between two rocks. Germany tripped over the same rocks and landed on italy. Before anything else happened their lips touched. Italy's face turned pink as did Germany's. Germany hurried and got up. He helped Italy back up. Italy got up and winced.

"You twisted your ankle didn't you.." Germany sighed.

Italy nodded and looked as though he was going to cry. Before he could Germany picked him up bridal style. Italy leaned against germany. As they made their way down the mountain the sun slowly went down. Germany noticed Italy's eyes closed and a soft coo.

"Ich liebe dich" He said quietly. He made his way to the car still holding Italy. He set Italy in the passenger's seat and put his seat belt on. He closed the door walking to the other side and driving off.


	4. Wine Tasting

_Just want to apologize for taking so long to update. ^^" Just so everyone knows i will now be taking prompts._

* * *

"What the hell?! We have to go Wine tasting..?!" Romano wasnt in the best of moods. First he was dragged out of his sleep, even though it was Eleven when Spain woke him. But now he was being told that he was going to go wine tasting for two hours. He wished he could stay home. But then again this would probably be the closest he'd get to having a date with Spain. He still wasnt sure of what Spain's feelings were for him yet. He probably didnt like him. After all what was there to like about Lovino Vargas? His dark eyes. His hair that seemed to be shaped perfectly for him. Or maybe it was that one strand that stood out from the rest. But he couldn't see much else. There was plenty of things he could find to like about Antonio. _His eyes..._ Romano shook his head. "No.."

"No what?" Spain asked.

Romano blushed. "Nothing tomato lover... just shut up.. kay..?" Romano turned away to hide his red face from the Spaniard.

"mmm'kay" Spain said. "Ah, yes. Are you ready to go...?" He asked Romano.

"Si..." Romano slipped his shoes on.

"Ok" Spain smiled and grabbed his car keys.

_How could he be so happy...? _Romano thought staring at Spain.

Spain turned and noticed him staring.

"hm?" Spain asked holding the same smile.

"N-nothing..." Romano walked past him and out to Spain's car. He waited for the Spaniard to unlock the door.

Spain bounded out the door before turning around to lock it. He got out to the car and unlocked it.

As soon as Romano heard the door click he climbed into the car and buckled his seat belt. When he heard the engine purr he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When Romano awoke someone was kissing him?! He opened his eyes to see a pair of green ones staring at him. Romanos face quickly turned red.

"W-What...?" Romano was flustered. _Did Antonio like me...?_ he thought.

"heh... ^^" Sorry.. you just looked so cute..." Spain said. Romano stayed quiet not sure what he should say. Was there something for him to say? Losing his words and half of his mind. He closed his eyes and kissed Spain back.

Romano pulled away and unbuckled his seat belt. He opened the door and quickly hopped out of the car avoiding any awkward tension he had built.

"Lets go then..." Spain said still not quite sure what had happened but he smiled.

They entered the winery, handing their I.D's to the man out front.

Romano glared at everyone in the room not exactly meaning to pick anything with anyone. Spain walked away and came back with two glasses. He handed one to Romano.

"Try it" Spain said smiling still. Romano took a sip. It tasted ok. not his favorite but he usually went for the Wines that were stronger in flavor.

Romano picked up two new glasses and handed one to Spain. Romano took a sip. Now here was a wine he liked. It seemed Spain liked it too since it was the only wine they drank completely.

They both turned to move on to something else to look at. Once turned, Spain slowly reached out and grasped Romanos hand. Romano almost pulled away instinctively but didn't. He began to feel flustered again. He was not sure what to do. Luckily Spain moved on forcing Romano to walk to next one and listen to some chick talk about how the wine was made.

* * *

After some time Romanos head started to buzz it was getting late and they probably shouldnt have drove. Once they were out in the car Spain spoke up. "We really shouldn't have drove here..." He said lightly.

"Theres no way im going to be able to drive..." Romano said quietly.

"Me neither..." Spain hiccuped lightly. Romano wasnt sure what to say next.

"I have an idea" Spain got up and climbed into the back of the car. Pushing the seats down so it was flat. "We can lay back here. But i dont have any blankets so it might get a little cold..." Spain muttered quietly. "oh wait.. i do have a blanket.." He opened the back compartment pulling out a red and white blanket.

Romano blinked at him for a minute before climbing into the back of the car. He laid on the opposite side of Spain. Spain wouldnt take that. He reached over and pulled Romano closer and covered them both with the blanket. Romano smiled to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Swimming

Upon hearing what he would do with America today, England sighed. He felt as though it was too soon for him to do anything. He knew he felt something for Alfred. But was it friendship..? Or was it something else entirely? He didn't know. It confused him. It gave him a headache.

"HEY!" America burst-ed through England's front door. This too, gave England a headache.

England put his hand to the bridge of his nose and scowled to no one. "What?!" He said, looking at America. Suddenly he had an urge to let everything spill. He just bit his lip and swallowed hoping it wasn't noticeable. Of course it was.

"Whats wrong?" America asked.

"Nothing..." Britain lied.

"Okay!" America knew something was wrong. But he didn't want to push his luck. After all the thing they got to do was swim. And he was more than ready to swim! "So are you ready?" He asked Britain looking him over for a minute before shrugging in his mind, because he couldn't see all of Britain.

"Ya..." England grabbed his bag and stood. Finally America got a full look at him. He was wearing a blue faded T-Shirt and his Swimming shorts were patterned with some sort of dot, stripe, dot, stripe sequence. Oddly it fit him. America didn't really see him as someone who could actually have a fashion sense. Much less he had actually brushed his hair today. Wait why did he care? He shoved his thoughts away before dragging Britain out to the car. He was so happy he almost skipped. Then laughed in-spite himself. He wasn't Italy. No. HE WAS THE HERO! But at the moment that didn't matter. He heard a soft sound escape Britain's lips, and when he turned to look at him, Britain's face was an unmistakably red color and his eyes were aimed at his hand. America followed his gaze and noticed that they were holding hands.

"Oh! That's awkward!" He pulled his hand away and promptly slapped Britain on the back before entering the car. Britain didn't think it was awkward, but now he knew America clearly didn't have feelings for him. Britain got in on the other side.

* * *

After a while of driving they reached their destination. Britain totally thinking Swimming was too mainstream wasn't very excited. Or maybe.. it was because he had never been, he didn't want to tell America that though. He didn't need to be called weak or a chicken. So instead of telling America he didn't know how to swim, he just lead the way into the pool area. Not EXACTLY sure where he was going.

Once they were inside they set their stuff down. America pulled off his shirt and took off his glasses, and immediately dived into the pool. England pulled off his shirt and slowly walked to the edge and stuck his legs in.

"Dude! come out in the water, man!" America said looking at him while tilting his head in slight confusion.

"Ah.. no.." Britain said.

"Come on!"

"No"

"Please!"

"Alfred i said no"

"Then at least help me out?" America stuck his hand up towards Britain.

"Fine" Britain glared before taking his hand. There was a sudden jerk to his hand and the next thing he knew he was submerged in the water. He clinged to the arm of America for desperate support.

"Dude.. Are you afraid of water?" America didn't want to laugh but it was ridiculous the way Britain was clinging to him.

"No..." Britain replied.

"Then what?" America manage to hold Britain's weight and his own.

"I don't know how to swim.." Britain admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because.. I hate admitting i'm weak.."

America laughed lightly.

"Its not funny!" England splashed America but still held onto his arm.

"Hey!" America splashed him back. Pretty soon they were in a splash fight before long Britain was floating on his own.

* * *

It started to get later. As fun as the day had been. England knew it couldn't last forever. So when the pool announced they'd be closing Britain frowned a bit before getting out of the water. America followed. They grabbed their stuff and went back out to their car. The pool was pretty packed. So they decided they'd wait a few minutes before heading out. So they could avoid traffic. When they were both in the car waiting for it to clear out, America turned to England and said "today was fun!"

England stared out the window before answering "mhm..." With a slight nod. Even though on the inside he was smiling and felt happy.

America stared at England a for a long time. England could see him staring through the reflection of the glass window.

Britain turned his head. "What is there something on my fa-" Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted with a kiss.


	6. Fishing

Russia climbed in through Prussia's window just as Prussia walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower, not noticing Russia he dropped the towel that was around his waist and pulled some clothes out of his dresser.

"Hey" Russia said with a smile, not understanding his boundaries.

Prussia turned around. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" He hurried and grabbed his towel to cover himself.

"I came to get you. Remember we get to go fishing today!" Russia still held his smile, he still didn't see what was wrong.

"I'm getting dressed, get out! what do you not understand?!" Prussia yelled and picked up a book. He threw it at Russia before taking his clothes into a different room to get dressed. He mumbled something about Russia. When Prussia walked back into the room, he was dressed. Russia stood there and tilted his head still not understanding. Prussia glared.

"let's go!" Russia said dragging Prussia out of the house.

* * *

Upon getting out to the river Russia seemed quiet. Prussia didn't want to talk anyway. They climbed in a small rowboat. It seemed funny, the way they got paired together to go fishing. Neither of them knew much about it. But Prussia was determined to catch more fish Russia. Which would be pretty easy since Russia wasnt even trying, he just sat there quietly holding the pole in his hand. Suddenly he got a huge tug on it. He reeled in calmly, heaving a large catfish out of the water. His expression made him look bored. He threw it back into the water and watched it swim away. Prussia was interested in something else.

"Hey commie, you want to play a game?!" Prussia asked standing up.

"Da, what is it?" Russia asked.

"Let's see who can catch the most fish" Prussia challenged.

"Ok, and what do you get if you win?" Russia asked tilting his head.

Prussia squinted down at him. He waved it away. "I don't care about that"

"OK, If I win, I get a kiss" Russia said not actually wanting a kiss, he just wanted Prussia's reaction.

"W-what?!" Prussia asked.

"You heard me" Russia smiled.

"Fine, doesn't matter anyway, because you're going to lose!" Prussia stuck his tongue out at Russia.

"Whatever" Russia said grabbing the fishing pole again. Prussia grabbed the other one and got it out into the water. After only seconds of Russia had caught seven fish and Prussia had caught none. He pulled the fishing hook out of the water and put it back in. Underneath the boat their hooks got tangled. Prussia, thinking it was a fish pulled on the pole, he pulled so hard that Russia fell in. Russia glared at Prussia, pulling him in, before Prussia could react Russia leaned in and kissed him. Then got back on the boat.

"what was that for?" Prussia scowled getting back in the boat.

"I won, da?" Russia smiled at Prussia. Prussia ignored him and pulled the poles out of the water. "They got tangled..." Prussia laughed, "keses-" Then he remembered how he had lost. "Stupid commie..." He glared at Russia again. Russia chuckled, "We should head back, da?" Russia asked looking at Prussia.

"Fine.." Prussia sighed.


End file.
